


The Rings

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: M/M, they are idiots ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: It is not the same as the amulet, which sparkled into activity once in a while, giving him a steady reassurance that everything was alright.





	

He cannot help focusing on the ring all the time. Like a phantom limb, it does not hurt exactly, but the lack of answer itches, annoying him enough to come back to it all the time. It is not the same as the amulet, which sparkled into activity once in a while, giving him a steady reassurance that everything was alright. Rather it feels like screaming into the void and waiting, waiting, waiting...

He expects it to change, of course, if for once the gods are merciful. When it finally happens, it is sudden, as if somebody slipped a hand into his without warning, and he feels like he can breathe again, for the first time in so long. The ring on his hand grows warm, and there is insecurity, then hope, then a deep trench of regret, and Cosimo blinks away his tears, and holds on regardless. There is love, love so entangled with fear that it hurts, and without thinking he reaches out to soothe the frayed edges and Fyr startles, forces himself to stay calm. The echo of irritation, directed at somebody else and more fond than angry, makes Cosimo smile.

There is a question in there, somewhere, one answered without words, and their world goes back to a fragile equilibrum. 'Not here, but there' will not last, not for forever.   
It is more than enough for now.


End file.
